


In Another Life

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Other Lives - Modern Brigid and Sarita [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous tattoo artist/florist AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

Brigid walked past the flower shop every day and every evening for almost a month. It was right on the way to the tattoo studio she was an artist at and every day she would catch glimpses of the raven hair elf who must have been the florist. Every time she saw her she was struck by how, well, how lovely, the elf looked. She wondered about her as she passed, what her name was, how long she had been a florist, if she was seeing anyone...

Not that Brigid would ever have the courage to ask her out or anything, but that did not stop her indulging in the occasional pleasant fantasy. That was why it was such a surprise when she left the backroom where she had been tattooing a bee on her occasional regular Sera and her girlfriend Dagna and saw the elf in question laughing with her boss Blackwall.

She was presenting him with a dozen bright yellow flowers and was practically seated on the countertop as she laughed at something he said. "I promise you Thom, Josie will love them. The yellow matches her favourite dress and she will love them even more because they are from you!"

He grumbled, a little uncertain. "Cheer up, she will say yes, I know it." The elf winked at him before her eyes met Brigid's and she smiled, almost shy all of a sudden.

"Well if you are sure...how much do I owe you?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing, no charge. I was wondering though...if it would be possible for one of your lovely artists to do some touch up work for me after hours? I am just usually busy and I keep putting it off..."

"Not a problem fair lady," Blackwall chuckled before he too spotted Brigid. "Brigid, do you know if Solas would be available to do some after hours work?"

"I'll do it!" Brigid volunteered, a shade too quickly. "I mean, if you like, I can do it..."

"That works for me!" The elf smiled winningly at her, "I don't suppose I could push my luck and get it done tonight?"

"That would be perf-fine. That would be fine! Tonight at say 8?"

"Eight it is." I am Sarita, by the way.

"Brigid."

"Oh I know who you are, I asked Blackwall earlier about the stunning red head." She laughed again before jumping down from the counter and leaving the store, leaving Brigid a little flustered in her wake.

Later that night Brigid found herself pacing back and forth, waiting for Sarita to arrive, worried that she would have changed her mind or decided to go with a more experienced artist. She actually let out a sigh of relief when she felt the door open and her musical voice ring out, "Hello? Brigid?"

"Back here!" Brigid took several calming breaths as Sarita walked in. "So if you like, we can just get started...?"

"Most girls at least buy me dinner first!" Sarita teased.

"I am not most girls," Brigid began to reply before the words died on her lips.

With no thought of modesty Sarita had just pulled her shirt off over her head, her small, pert breasts bouncing with the movement as her rose pink nipples hardened in the cool air of the studio. Brigid actually licked her lips at the sight and only barely managed not to whimper.

Sarita smiled at seeing her face, now as red as her hair.

"Relax Brigid, it is not like I have anything you don't." Sarita then glanced in the direction of Brigid's ample chest, "Although you do seem to have rather more of it." She sighed wistfully.

Brigid suddenly felt very, very warm.

"So um...your tattoo...?" She prodded, trying desperately not to stare.

Sarita turned, pulling her waterfall of black hair over her shoulder and showed Brigid her back. Her milky pale skin was an absolute riot of colour, reds, blues, greens, yellows and everything in between. Dozens of flowers blossoming and blooming with butterflies in flight between them, there were two or three bluebirds or some other songbirds sitting on a branch along the top. It was beautiful and unexpected and so perfectly Sarita.

Sarita stood still as Brigid looked the artwork over, her hand almost reaching out to touch the design (or was it to touch Sarita? Brigid could not quite say herself).

"Like I said, I just need some of the colours touched up, they have faded a little, the birds especially." Sarita explained as she felt the warmth of Brigid's hand mere inches from her skin.

Looking closer Brigid could see what she meant, she felt a little sad that the work would probably not actually take all that long. She gestured at Sarita to sit face forward on the chair and got started. She tried to keep a professional distance but it was difficult when Sarita was so easy to talk to. Three hours had passed and Brigid was fairly sure she had shared every detail of her life up until now which rather took her by surprise as she was used to being more private. Sarita herself seemed kind and warm, funny and just so genuine that it rather took Brigid aback a little. She seemed very confident too but Brigid also sensed some vulnerability there, a certain shyness that she was wanted to put at ease.

When the work was done Brigid worried that she would have to go back to her idle fantasies, fantasies that she was sure would no longer sustain her now that she knew Sarita a little better.

They stood a little awkwardly facing each other as Sarita prepared to leave and Brigid planned to lock up.

"Thank you again," Sarita said softly, her green eyes meeting Brigid's own. "I will see you around may-"

She was cut off as Brigid kissed her, a wave of confidence coming from she did not know where. Sarita tensed at first, mostly from surprise before she melted against Brigid, tangling her fingers in the taller woman's red curls. She sighed, just a little when they both pulled away.

"So...dinner tomorrow?" Sarita asked, the tips of her ears almost as pink as her nipples had been. A thought that caused Brigid to feel all warm once more.

"I can't wait," Brigid replied, smiling happily when the elf left for the evening.

In the empty shop, Brigid hugged herself and smiled before vowing aloud, "I am going to marry that girl."


End file.
